Love is the gratest weapon
by Tonks32
Summary: When the world is possibly ending and you don't think that you can go on, Love can make the tides of war change. I suck at summaries Altair/Maria, Desmond/Lucy and Eizo/Rosa!
1. Chapter 1

First AC Fanfic so be nice! I've been playing with this idea for a few days will post more of it once I get it typed up! Also Altair/Maria and Desmon/Lucy stories are so lacking I will do my best to change this situation with more fanfic :D Enjoy!!

* * *

Gone! Altair stalked the roof tops of the city struggling to hold back his anger. An assassin was not fueled by emotions, he tried tor reminded himself only to dismiss it. Those rules were forever broke since the death of Al Mualim. The order was in ruins, loyalties were thinning and with the help with Makia, Altair was doing his best to keep it from dissolving for good. They had to take a look at all the rules that had been handed down and revamp them where needed to put an end to his endless war. So until there were established rules he will let himself feel and act on any emotion he chose. It had been far too long since he even recognized them, Al Mualim had drilled into them only to act as ordered and never more. Maybe he was better of thinking that way. There was something about Maria that just got under his skin in more ways than one. Stirring up feelings he had not felt or even thought of since losing Adha, ones that he shouldn't even want to feel considering she was in fact a templar. Plus the woman was going to be the death of him. Twice now he had been forced to battle her, sparing her life in both cases. Why? Altair asked himself that almost every day. His face still ached from the kick she had given him to escape his grasp. Never should have cut the restraints, he knew now that it would have been better to just haul her over his shoulder and climb the ladder.

Well go riddance then! Altair perched himself on the ledge of the roofs trying to force himself to go back the hideout and leave her to whatever fate waited for her. But Jonas words haunted him. He was use to having a price on his head, some days enjoyed the battle to live another day. Maria had no part in this. He had dragged her onto the boat in hopes to use her as leverage, yet it seemed that all the Templar's wanted to do was kill her. So he had an even greater feeling to protect her. As the thought entered his mind he caught the sound of swords clashing and rushed towards the harbor.

This is what she got when she followed the damn Assassin! Maria struggled to fend off the blows of the attacking templar's. How had it come to this? Not even a year ago she was in the commanding ranks and being treated with respect. Now it seemed every time she turned she was being called the Assassin's whore and stabbed at. If she did survive this bloody mission of Altair's she was going to make sure she killed him herself.

"Behind you!"

The warning came too late, she was already taking on two templar's. Taking a breath of courage she waited for the sting of the blade and the darkness to follow. Instead she heard the cry of a male followed by a heavy m ass hitting the floor. Before she could blink the two Templar's in front of her were down thanks. Both had been hit in the jugular by throwing knifes. Surprised, she whirled around to find Altair with a blood tipped sword. Never in her life had she been so happy to see him. "About bloody time, Assassin. I'm assuming your talk with Jonas didn't fare so well?"

Markos sliced the blade neatly across one of the last Templar's, "nice timing brother." He whirled to doge the last blow thrusting his sword into the man's body.

"Come let's go quickly." Altair beckoned shoving his blade back into place. People were already beginning to gather, "Now."

Maria started to protest but found herself being dragged along with the two men. The relief of seeing him alive was slowly fleeting. "Let's go of me, you bloody Assassin!" She cursed, "I am capable of walking on my own." Before she knew it she was painfully jerked down a narrow side street and all but shoved against the wall.

Altair looked to Markos, "can you take her back to the safe house?"

"Of course."

"I'm not going with him or you, every time I do I nearly get killed." But her words went unheard.

Instead Altair shook his head, "thank you, my brother. Can you give me a minute?"

Markos hesitated and then agreed, "I won't be far."

Maria waited until they were alone before she rammed her fist into his gut, "you god damn bastard if you think I'm going with you or any other Assassin you're mad!" She was shouting at this point with blood roaring in her ears. Through the haze of her madness she didn't miss the look of relief on his face as he gently touched her face. It made her jolt in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Altair softly demanded checking for himself when she didn't answer. There were few tears in her clothing, but no blood.

His touch unnerved her more then she cared to admit. In the small time she had know Altair he had proceeding to turn her life upside down in more than just her beliefs. Despite what Altair might believe, she was not Roberts's lovers or anyone else's for that matter. So the feelings he was beginning to stir in her heart were foreign as well as unexpected for he was an Assassin. One that has nearly gotten her killed more times then she could count the last couple of days. "I'm fine." She finally managed her.

Her voice knocked him back a step. Damn it, he cursed he hadn't meant to touch her that way. Now he knew just how soft her skin had felt beneath his callused palms. "Good now I need you to go with Markos and don't argue. The templar's do not see you as a friend anymore."

"Thanks to you."

Altair waved her curse aside, "I need to know about the man you can the Bull. He is the reason for that little ambush."

Fear clamped on her throat and against better judgment reached for him. "Why?" She asked digging her fingers into his arms when he didn't respond, "Altair why do you want to know about Moloch."

"To have a little talk with him."

"No you can't duel him."

Pride had him lifting his chin at the challenge, "have so little faith in me Maria?"

His arrogance had any fear for his life fledding out of her mind. Stupid for her to think he actually cared enough to actually listen to her. "You face him you will be defeated, Assassin. There is a reason he is called the bull. So if you want to question him as you say I will not stop you from going to your death. What does it matter to me if you die?" buried deep down the thought frightened the hell out of her. By the God how did she let herself feel this way about him? They were enemies! Well at least that's what it should be, but she kept finding herself siding with him more and more these days. Epically since the Templar's had turned so harshly on her. Please, she silently prayed don't let me fall for this man. That was when Maria releazied that it might be to late to pray for that.

* * *

okay its short and kind of well i don't know just wanted to share it please read and review!!! It's my first one and I though skin so be brutal if you'd like


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond shook himself awake with a little help from Lucy. His clouded mind had him reacting before thinking and ended up hitting his ass hard on the floor. "Wait? What?" He groaned against the harsh light, his head was splitting. It was almost like coming out of the Animu after a long session at Abstergo Industries. He buried his face in his hands, "can you turn it off please?"

Lucy did as requested her heart aching as she watched him move onto the bed. "Are you okay?" She softly asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think so." He lowered his hands to study her face, "why?"

"You were shouting in your sleep, some of it In Arabic." And now he was paler and thinner then the day before. The bleeding effect was taking a toll on him, even if he denied it. Knowing that made the guilt even worse. This was all her fault. She should have fought harder with Vic to shorten his sessions at Abstergo. If she had done just that one little thing, there work here wouldn't be affecting him. They were keeping him under much longer then at Abstergo. Though the Animu 2.0 was suppose to be better in stopping the bleeding affect, it couldn't account for the amount of hours they were making Desmond do. Maybe she should talk to Shaun and Rebecca about that. If they kept pushing him past his limits, they would not succeed in their mission. If they didn't there would be only death and destruction. Knowing that much put a hell of w eight on Desmond's shoulders. "You kept saying think about Maria. Did you access another memory?"

"I think so." Desmond's brow furrowed as he struggled to keep his mind from jumping. "this was way before the night on the tower. Altair had the apple and was trying to understand it, Maria was there. I think Altair used her because they were going into templar territory, but it was clear as day they longer saw her as an ally. Somehow I think despite their opposite belief they were working together to try to understand it."

"You're not going into the Animus today." Lucy decided.

"What? No, I am!" Desmond corrected. "Lucy I'm fine."

"Desmond you're not." Lucy shoved him back down when he tried to stand. "the bleeding affect is getting worse and I'll be damn if I let you go under today. I won't-no can't let anything happen to you, do you understand?" It will kill me, she silently added cursing herself for even thinking it. Personal feelings had no room these days, they had a mission.

"I understand that you're just trying to protect me, but I'm not subject sixteen. I'm stronger than that. I know you're doing this because if something happens to me it means we fail."

"That's not why!" This time Lucy spoke before she could catch herself. She had been so good about keeping the mission first. But something happened while at Abstergo, something she didn't see coming at all. She began to fall for Desmond. Of course it had to happen at the worst possible time and there was no guarantee that anything could ever come of them. Shaun and Rebecca would kill her if she let her feelings sway her opinion on this mission. Not to mention she was sure her feelings were completely one sided. On that note, she back peddled to correct the situation, "I mean you're no good to me or anyone if you're out of your Mind, Desmond. If you keep pushing yourself that is what's going to happen."

"I know, but seeing this helps me understand Altair. It might show me that there is more to an assassin then mindless killing, I can't be like that. No amount of time in the Animu will change that. I'm learning about my lineage and the apple of the Eden, isn't any information just going to help us more?" Desmond wondered.

"help you lose yourself. What if you can't bring yourself back next time? What if I-we lose you?"

That time he hadn't missed the hitch in her voice or her misspoken words. His heart swelled but for good reason kept his mouth shut. The boyish part of him wanted to go run down the streets screaming 'She likes me!' Back at Abstergo she had been the only light of hope he had. Every time Vic had pushed him, Lucy would be there with a small friendly comment or a smile. Hell she even saved his life after the session with Altair discovering the apple of Eden when Vic wanted him dead right then and there. Sadly Abstergo hadn't been the time to bring up his feelings and neither was now. Maybe if they pulled of the impossible they both could get piece of happiness in the world they saved. "You won't." Desmond gave her hand a quick squeeze, "I promise I will do everything in my power not to let you down. I can't and wont fail Lucy." The corner of his mouth lifted in a smart ass grin, "the world depends on it."

Damn his, Lucy silently cursed as she laughed, "Get something to eat. Only a short session today."

"Shaun isn't going to like that." He smirked pushing to his feet to distance himself before he allowed himself to do something stupid. Bright side was he felt closer to Altair more than ever. Both wanting a person at the worst possible time and place. "Let's see what Eizo has in store for us today."

Lucy scuffed, "well I'm sure flirting with every female in the city is a guarantee."

"Come on Lucy lighten up on the man."


End file.
